


Lost

by Laughing_Jack



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Mention of Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack
Summary: When sniper and Scout are traveling along with the red team to the new base in Oklahoma Woods but get lost on the way there due to a really heavy rainstorm which leave them unable to move and  what happens when Scout gets really sick and snipers the only thing that can help them😏





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story and it may not be good at all but I will try!

It was a lovely day in Oklahoma the red team was traveling down the road because they just got word that they had a new base. The roster for the seating charts in every vehicle was Scout, Sniper, in Sniper's   
van Engineer, Pyro, and Soldier in Engineers truck. m  
Medic, Heavy, in Medics Ambulance, and Spy and Demo in the bread truck.

Sniper was in the driver's seat the Scout was looking out the window in the passenger seat. The other weapons and clothes were in the back. It was quiet for a little bit till they got word from engineer over the radio. "Can yeh fellows hear me?" Engineer asked with a questionable tone in his voice. 

Scout reach for the microphone that was attached to the radio and responded with his usual cockiness.  
"Yeah yeah hard hat we hear you!" He says while going back to looking out the window but with the mic still in his hand. The engineer on the other side took a couple moments to respond.

"Yeah well are yall all right? Me and the guys can't really see you two since yall are so far behind.. Anyways can yo-"the radio suddenly stopped as the engine had a bunch of sputtering noises before it shut off meaning the radio stop Scout frantically tried to say something to get the engineer to hear him.

"Engi!? Engineer can you hear me!?" Scout could barely hear himself think over the rain that's started pouring. Sniper grumbled before opening the door that led to the house part of the camper or van. Scout tried to keep talking on the radio before he gave up and followed Sniper who was getting dressed in rain clothes.

"Sniper? where you going?" Scout asked puzzled at the fact that his teammate was about to go outside. Sniper gave Scout an annoyed glance before turning around and muttering. "Get some rain clothes on we'rea gonna have to fix the engine.." He open the door and walked outside into the pouring rain.

Scout tried to protest but just put a hoodie on and went outside following him. The first thing Scout felt was a brush of cold wind upon him and really cold water. He shivered slightly before going to where sniper was at the front of the van where the engine was. Sniper was already there with tools and he was under the lid working on it. Scout stood there for a bit before looking around he was shivering pretty badly at this point.

"I-is th-there so-someth-something I-i-i c-could d-do?" He asked at this point he was like a living popsicle. Sniper just shook his head 'no' from under the van but he also noticed the Shiver in Scouts voice so asked. "Mate are you cold?" He didn't get a respond so he just simply came out from under the hood. To see a shaking Scout and in a hoodie out in the rain that was probably less than 46 degrees Fahrenheit. 

Sniper mentally cursed himself before standing up and pulling Scout back into the van. 'The repairs can wait Scouts health is more important'. Sniper thought to himself.

Sniper leads Scout back inside the camper van and sat him down on the couch. Sniper took his temperature and was shocked to find out that it was actually below-average really bad. He cursed himself before telling Scout to change into some other clothes. 

Scout shakily stood up and complied, he changed into a black T-shirt with black shorts. Sniper realized Scouts needed more heat than that so he went through his own clothes and found a hoodie and told Scout to put it on. Again Scout complied it was bigger than him to say the least it covered his hands and slightly hung off his body. Sniper put a blanket on Scout and Scout cuddles it.

Sniper doesn't know why but seeing that just made his face heat up a little.'what am I thinking falling for scout!?' Sniper yells at himself in his head. he was so busy yelling at him in his head that he didn't even see Scout Shakly get up from the couch until he pull his sleeve.

"Huh?" Sniper says looking down at Scout with a perplexed look. Scout had a worried face.

"H-hey are y-you o-ok-okay i-i-i- t-try-tried to c-call y-you b-but yo-you woul-wouldn't re-resp-respond..." He says again with the way he look and his voice sounded it made snipers true feelings come up so his face gained a little shade of red.

Scout seem to take notice because he put the blanket on Sniper and lead him to the couch. Scout pushed him down on the couch before sitting beside him. Scout was still shaking but when Sniper tried to put the blanket back on him he would just push it off and put it back on Sniper.

"Mate I'm not sick.." Sniper mumbled out loud and then tried to put it back on Scout, who in turn just slapped his hand. Sniper signed but then had a idea. 'no I can't do that he'll hate me!' The embarrassed / self-conscious side of his brain argued. 'but he's cold and he thinks your sick and he probably has hypothermia' The Logical side of his brain spoke.

Sniper sighed out loud before wrapping the blanket around both him and Scout. Scout upon feeling Snipers arm around him jump slightly but then kind of just leans on him after awhile. Snipers became embarrassed so his cheeks got redder. 

Sniper didn't know how long they stayed like that but what he did know is after while Scout fell asleep and Scout being in a sick like trance cuddled into Sniper. Scout wasn't shaking like he was when he was outside he was better but he had a cold. 

The next thing Sniper knew he was waking up in the morning by knocking on the door. He sat up and realize Scout was still beside him cuddling into him. He's slightly blush before standing up gently putting the blanket on Scout and going to the door and opening it.

"Ah there you boys are! we couldn't get in contact with you after the storm hit we honestly thought yall were lost or dead! That is until Medic tracked the signal from yalls respawn chip!" Engineer looked around you before looking back at you. "Say where is Scout I know the boy is in here somewhere I just can't see him!" 

"Oh ...roight he caughted himself some hyperthermia yesterday from being out in the rain... He's resting on me couch right now..."Sniper murdder out. Engineer chuckled.

"Well I'll be How did you even go and break your engine!?" He says as he looks at the smoke that was rising from Snipers engine. Sniper Rubs the back of his head. "I woas going to'a fix it but then Scout went and got sick so I had to take care of him..." Sniper says quietly. Engineer smirked Sniper glared at him. 

"So what you're telling me is that the entire time you were taking care of Scout?" He says that as the grin on his face gets bigger. Sniper feels the small blush creeping upon his face.

"Y-yeah..." Sniper mutters. Engineer gave a wholeheartedly laugh.

"anyways your engine will be up and running Within the hour and to the new base y'all go!" Engineer says as he leaves to go fix the engine. as the engineer kept his promise the motor was up and running within the hour and they were off to the new base for the other teammates were waiting.

The end for now~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to enjoy the story if there's any questions you can ask me in the comments down below


End file.
